Verona Awaits
I glanced at my watch and found out that it was already fifteen minutes past noon. I don’t know why, but a part of me keeps on hoping that the people were waiting for won't ever show up while a part of me keeps on hoping that they do. A part of me wants to see them, a part of me doesn't. My dad and I have been waiting for them for fifteen minutes already and still there was no sign of them. Who are they exactly? Well, I'm going to tell you one thing for now. I'm about to meet the person who I've never met my entire life who is also the person that I'm going to marry. I never wanted this. I never did. The last thing I need is my dad telling me who to be with and there's nothing I can do about it. “I can't do this dad. I just can't" Chapter One: My Escape I snuggled in my blanket as the warm sunshine greeted my newly awakened eyes. I looked down from the window only to find that I'm still more than a thousand feet away from the ground. Soon enough, a flight stewardess approached me and handed me a cup of coffee. “We're about to land in less than an hour” she said as she smiled. “Thank you” I responded as I took a sip from the cup she gave. As soon as the stewardess left, I rested my head by the window and closed my eyes. Stupid betrothal. I'm doing this for me and no one else. My name is Cass Mavis. Call me Cassandra and I’ll probably tear you limb from limb. One more thing that I should tell you about me is that I'm getting married in three months. You see, my dad and his business partner have known each other for so long that I have no idea how many years he meant by that. I have never even met his business partner or his co-business people or whatever you may call it. I only met the vineyard workers. Anyway, a few years before I was born, they went to see a fortune teller. They asked if their wine business would ever be carried out by their children and the crazy fortune teller said yes. I don't know what came over them that they decided to get their children betrothed to carry out the vineyard business. It sounds pretty silly to me, but then again, my dad always keeps his word. No wonder he always gives me whatever I want since I was little in spite of my tomboyish attitude. Getting married to the person who I do not know was the price. My dad told me about this three days ago which was also the day that I was going to meet the oh so charming and awesome guy. But since my dad made a bad move about telling me that I was betrothed before I get to see the guy, I took a flight to Verona. Honestly, I’m not looking for a prince that will sweep me off my feet, but if I'm gonna have to be with someone someday, he might as well be the person I love. But then again, I haven't encountered that yet and because of this betrothed thing (which means there's been a “no boyfriend” policy), I just might not have the chance to feel or experience true love. Or will I? Category:Romance